Actual Candy
by cheesyfreezy
Summary: Hiyori discovers a certain site. give it a guess... I never find the right name for my stories xD


**_I do not own Bleach; probably why Kubo should thank God every night _**

* * *

"Hiyori, are you okay? What happened?" Panting Shinji yelled furiously as he reached the girl's room.

Ever since their life on earth started, the Vizards have been exploring the wonders of the human world. The human relationships, lifestyles, environments, and most of all: technologies.

Each of them had found an interest in which they cherished, Risa became a first class Hentai manga reader, and sharing her manga interests; Rose and Love had their own share of different genre mangas. Mashiro was a number one fan of fantasy books, and Kensei took up boxing lessons, excelling into being a trainer as a job.

As for Shinji; he's always been a jazz-freak; his huge group of music cassettes and CDs was one of his most valued possessions. But they would steal some of his items at times behind his back… it's called borrowing of course.

And Hiyori was obsessed with candy. A kid in and out one would say, but of course to say something like that one must not know _the_ Hiyori. Anyone came back home without a bag of candy for the pigtailed brat was met by her infamous sandal straight to the head. Did you think she only hit Shinji?

Once upon a time, the Vizards heard of the internet, and since then life was easier.

Or at least until Hiyori once decided to surf it for something that didn't involve candy canes and colorful sweets.

Deciding to search for something involving her name, Hiyori thought writing it on the search pane was a good idea. Oh, how wrong she was. Many links appeared, all entitled with her full name, Hiyori was baffled, checking her computer from the back, below, the sides; how the hell did this thing know who she was?!

She looked at those links closely, they even had Shinji's name on some of them! Deciding that something was abnormal she hit one of those links, the web address was "".

And that, dear readers, is where we specialize.

Being beyond astonished, Hiyori started reading. The farther she read, the more her eyes widened. Okay, she knew having those weird machines at home was a bad idea; it was as if they were copying their daily deeds! They even knew her weapon of choice to hit Shinji!

Cursing this internet thingie, and that dickface for bringing it, she went on and on with reading, her face expressions changing according to the written. Until it started getting a little.. uncomfortable for her how the "magical sources" had the script getting a little somewhere she didn't wanna know. But of course curiosity took the best of her;

_'…Shinji then slammed her into the wall, hovering over her, as Hiyori's small fists were held above her head by his much bigger hands,_

_"Idiot, yer not going anywhere without me" he whispered, lowering his head until their lips were barely brushing-'_

Here, Hiyori's face was like a tomato, shutting her eyes, she kept cursing and thought better to find that blue cotton candy store so she could ask Mashiro to buy her one… but that page was still minimized…

_'Ughhhh! Shit, now I'm doomed; what the hell is this thing intending on doing after that?'. _She started reading again, skipping to almost the end of that thing.

_'…"Hi-Hiyori! I'm gonna…" and his eyes shut and his hand held hers tighter as he came, before hearing her yell his name, then collapsing on top of her panting body._

_He lay beside her as they were both red and huffing for breath after their previous hot session. Taking her in his arms, Shinji gazed into Hiyori's beautiful pools of brown, before kissing her lightly, _

_"You know I love you, right?" he asked. Hiyori nodded softly, burying her head into his chest,_

_"I love you, too. Shithead" she whispered, causing a self-satisfied smirk to form on his lips.'_

At that, all the colors of the world believed Hiyori's face was their ultimate home. Hiyori didn't know whither to puke or die; twitching terribly she let out a deafening shriek.

The Vizards, who were enjoying the peace downstairs, whipped their heads up, and in less than a second Shinji was at her side.

"Hiyori, are you okay? What happened?" Panting Shinji yelled furiously as he reached the girl's room, shortly followed by the rest of the family.

Noticing nothing abnormal in the room, they looked at Hiyori questioningly, seeing her terrified pointing at the screen.

"Shit, I though a freakin' hollow ate you or something" Kensei said bored, cleaning his ear to make sure he didn't go deaf before heading back to whatever he was doing before, the rest of them followed after at figuring that this was Hiyori overreacting over something that must be stupid.

Shinji, on the other hand, decided to see what on earth made Hiyori this freaked-out. Maybe he could use it against her later.

"Hiyori~ what are you doing?" he asked, sitting beside her still wide-eyed form. He looked at her questioningly before moving his gaze at the computer.

Nothing. Some blue cotton candy looking stuff and information about where it's sold. Could she be scared from that? Unless…

"Baka, you're scared over candy? Shit, I'll buy 'em to ya if it meant you won't deafen us again." He said standing to leave.

Shinji wasn't stupid; he was going to wait for her to sleep, knowing she will say nothing about it if he asked her.

Night has come, and everyone was sleeping peacefully in their rooms, all but Shinji; who was heading –like a thief might I add- towards Hiyori's room. It was a certain death for him if she was up, but it was worth trying.

Opening her door, he looked to see a sleeping form under the sheets before sighing in relief and sneaking in to her computer. He quietly pressed the mouse searching her history. Good thing he was always better than any of the others when it came to technology and internet.

Smirking at his own thoughts, Shinji found what he assumed was his destination. He hit the link that contented something other than candy names and started reading.

Just like Hiyori, Shinji was beyond surprised to find how this much detail could be written about them, regardless of knowing their full names and story! Deciding to deal with this danger later, he continued reading. Until he reached a place where the plot got a bit more… interesting.

But unlike Hiyori, Shinji smirked at the screen, not minding these freaky ideas so much. So, that's why Hiyori was so messed up? Serves her right.

But what served _him_ right is not skipping anything; things started getting hotter and more intense in the story that he knew where they were going but didn't take his eyes off the screen. And when the sex scene came, Shinji had some sweat rolling from his forehead, eyebrows furrowing, and his teeth gritted annoyed at what he was reading.

_Alright_, whoever wrote that thing had no right to interfere with what was certainly _not_ their business.

Shutting the PC, he realized that she had the right to be pissed. But that didn't stop him from returning his smirk as he stared at her sleeping form.

Shifting a little, Hiyori's eyes fluttered opened as she felt his familiar reiatsu.. And in her room!

_'Oh Shit!'_ Shinji thought, noticing the change in her reiatsu as he sprang out for his own room before Hiyori jumped after him. Entering his room he quickly took off his shirt and pretended to be asleep, his eyes shot tightly.

_'3… 2… 1…'_ and SLAM!

Hiyori looked P.I.S.S.E.D! She shot to his bed, taking off the covers before slamming her sandal right into his "sleeping" face.

"DICKHEAD, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" she yelled. Thank God the others were so used to her yells while they were sleeping that it didn't bother them anymore.

Shinji, finally giving up on his act, started rubbing his poor cheek,

"Chillax, Hiyori~ I was checking on ya! You don't have to be so mean~" he whined, lying through his teeth. Hiyori didn't buy it,

"Liar! Name your purpose and I might kill ya fast and painless." she reached behind her for her sword.

Shinji paled, hurriedly reaching out for his own sword for protection. _'Crap!'_ he thought, seeing it at the far corner. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath,

"Okay! Okay! I wasn't checking on ya. I was looking into your computer." He confessed, hoping she would drop it.

Hiyori froze, cheeks slowly turning red, either from embarrassment of realization or from anger. As she pointed the sword at him, he decided it was the latter.

Running for his sword_(life)_, shinji blocked her attack, and being overly angered Hiyori continued her merciless attacks at him; swords clashed slashing the peace of the night.

This went on for a few more minutes until Shinji noticed that her anger had dropped a tad; it always helped when she fought with someone- especially with him.

Panting lightly, Shinji sheathed back his sword, seeing Hiyori doing the same.

"You sane, yet?" he asked panting lightly, seeing as she moved to sit at the small sofa beside his bed.

Hiyori rubbed between her eyes calming herself, head leaned back on the arm of the sofa. Shinji moved to sit on his bed, turning the nightstand on to observe her face. He leaned back on the bed, elbow resting on his knee as he took notice of her orange illuminated features.

After a few moments in silence, Hiyori sighed, feeling his gaze on her. She opened one eye to see him staring at her, before scowling and sitting straight, now facing his form.

"What now, lewd? Is there something on my face?" she asked, not giving him a chance to answer,

"What did you find, anyway? Are you suddenly interested in candy?" she mocked, inside hoping he didn't see what she saw, but losing that hope at the smirk that spread on his face.

"If what I saw was candy, then I must really love candy as bad as you do" he mused, studying her expressions, but he wasn't ready when she jumped at him choking his throat,

"You fuckin' bastard, what the hell did ya see? You want me to freakin' go live alone to have some privacy?!" she choked him more, his face becoming purple.

Right… she's been hinting about this idea of living on her own for a while now, but they all figured she was just threatening/joking… seems like something is bothering her _that_ much as to be serious about it.

Unable to breathe, he flipped them back, now having the upper hand, before he backed her up against the bed. Taken by surprise, Hiyori's fingers faltered their choking grip at his neck as color found its way back to his face again. He panted heavily, moving closer to her face,

"Idiot, yer not going anywhere without me" he repeated the scene, almost smirking but unable to; among having her close, he was afraid she would literally kill him this time.

Hiyori frowned, her brows furrowing at what he had just said. The jerk! Damn him and his stupid knowledge! Why she hadn't stuck her shoe up his friggin' ass yet is a mystery…

His words meant something deeper to her than she liked to think they should have. He knew her more than she thought he did.

_'That shitheaded ugly bastard!'_ she thought bitterly_. 'But he doesn't exactly look ugly up close, he was actually kinda-_'

_'Shit! What am I thinking now? Fuck, must be the red candy pills Mashiro gave, they must've been some drug she… what is he doing?'_ her thoughts became instant fog as Shinji brushed his lips to hers lightly, and out of the blue. Mind non-existent anymore; Hiyori gave in to the feeling.

Seeing her eyes flutter closed slowly, Shinji pulled away, wide-eyed. Hell! are those thoughts getting to him now? But he couldn't help himself, her face looked so beautiful in the dim lights… honestly it did whenever she's not frowning.

Hiyori's eyes shot wide open herself, as she sat upright quickly shoving him off before springing to leave. Shinji, though, had another saying to it; he wouldn't just let her run with it again, it's been clear to everyone, even himself, that he didn't put up with her all the time out of sheer friendship. It's just now, after feeling how incredibly her lips intoxicated him, that his subconscious admitted his biggest fault to him: _He has always been falling for the girl who had a hobby in beating him shitless._

Shinji grabbed her hand, pulling her back to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. Frozen, Hiyori didn't even bother pulling away again, surprising herself. Even _she_ knew that he had something involving lots of her going on inside him around the chest, but she wasn't sure what kind of ideas were forming within his perverted brain right now, though she knew for sure that he hadn't slept with any human girl before; he's not that stupid, but that's what was scaring her now.

Whilst clearing his thoughts, Shinji had an inner battle with his growing lust for the girl, but he didn't want those kinds of thoughts right now; he respected her much more than that.

"I'm not one of those first loves of yours; lemme go." Hiyori said quietly, partially because she didn't mind staying like this for a while longer.

"I know, and you never will." He said, tightening his arms around her.

Shocked by his boldness, Hiyori tried to pull back and escape to her room, but he had her trapped like a pry.

"Bastard, I said lemme go! What do ya think yer doin', holdin' onto me like that!" she kept struggling and cursing, all fallen to deaf ears.

Getting bored of this, Shinji turned her around, and smirked when she stopped struggling,

"Hiyo~ are you embarrassed? C'mon; I bet you liked what you read~" he teased, messing with her. Of course he knew better than to; but it's _Shinji_ right here, remember?

Fist finally free, she connected it with his jaw, hearing the oh-so sweet sound of crushing bones.

"Baka! Say anything about it again and it'll be your last sentence, dumbass!" she was red, but this time he knew for sure it was _not_ out of anger.

"Fuckin' bitch, someday I'm gonna get hospitalized cause of ya!" he retorted, rejoining his jaw-bone, smirk not wearing off, nonetheless.

"Want that someday to be now?" she asked, fist ready. He shook his head cursing slightly as he grabbed her head suddenly, forcing her to look at him,

"Listen, monkey, you're not one of those first loves for one reason. And figuring you're too stupid to know it on your own… you should, though, it's pretty clear" he said to her face, gaining a blank expression from her part and a deafening silence.

Groaning angrily, he brought her lips crashing down on his, fiercely moving them against hers in an awkward one-sided kiss. Sighing, Hiyori decided to give up her shield a bit, acknowledging his indirect confession, and started kissing back slowly.

Shinji pulled them back on the bed, letting her be the one to pull away first; which she did after a few breathless minutes. He kept his hold on either side of her face, forbidding her to pull away from being that close to his face. They both huffed for air before he kissed her forehead, lowering his mouth to whisper sincerely in her right ear,

"You know I won't do anything you don't want me to" he said, taking her response to his kiss as a sign that she knew about his feelings. He also knew that she's always been his and none other one's to mess with.

Clutching his shoulders, she nodded lightly, before pulling away yawning. Sleep must have taken over her, and his soothing presence was all but alluring her to sleep.

Seeing as how tired she was, he scooted over and laid her beside him, pulling the covers over them. She wanted to object, and she would have; but she dropped it upon noticing the radiant smile that he sent her. That smile… he never showed it in this world before, the last time she remembered seeing him smile like this was when he greeted her for becoming a Fukutaichou, back in Seireitei.

Giving up on it, she brought her hand and ran it up his hair, his eyes fluttering closed as he dared to drape an arm over her waist and bring her closer to his chest.

She yawned again, resting her head on his bare chest; enjoying the warmth he provided, and that little tingling inside her stomach. She wasn't hungry, was she?

Shinji started caressing her hair, resting his head on top of hers. He didn't mind sleeping like this every night for the rest of his dead life, just not yet. He knew this was temporary and that he's going to wake up to an empty side, but right now he didn't care; he wanted to enjoy every second of it while it lasted, while Hiyori peacefully surrendered in his arms.

"Shinji… you should know, too…" she repeated his unofficial confession with what energy she had left, before deep slumber carried her away.

Shinji smiled. Yes, he should know, and he did know. Right now he just hoped she would still be here in the morning; as his lover, for a change…

* * *

**A/N:** Likey? Sexy people review. Tell me what you think ;)


End file.
